We have investigated microbiota community involved in mouse and human fecal samples and recently started working on the serum samples. The most abundant bacterial taxa identified in mouse fecal samples were Bacteroidales, Clostridiales, Lactobacillales, Verrucomicrobiales. Also, there was significant difference in the microbial abundance between 2 month and 48 old mice. We also analyzed 18 human fecal samples from BLSA and found the genus Prevotella was significantly lower in aging (AIM 1a,b) (LGG, TGB, LEPS). We are actively working on standardizing the protocol extract and sequence from CSF and brain in mice (AIM 1c). We are also currently working on the impact of gut microbiome on pro-inflammatory cytokines and intestinal permeability (AIM 2).